gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
It's My Life/Confessions Part II
It's My Life/Confessions Part II to mieszanka piosenek Bon Jovi'ego i Usher'a, z Vitamin D, 6 odcinka sezonu 1. Została wykonana przez członków New Directions podczas ich konkursu na najlepszą mieszankę piosenek (mash-up). Solówki mieli Artie , Finn i Puck. Finn był zestresowany, ponieważ miał zostać ojcem dziecka Quinn . Przez to zażywał pseudoefedrynę (substancja odurzająca), którą dostał od Terri, żeby być bardziej pobudzonym. Mimo braku jej kompetencji, Terri została szkolną pielęgniarką, aby szpiegować Emmę i Will'a , będąc w ich pobliżu. Finn podzielił się swoimi "witaminami" z resztą chłopaków z Glee, a więc dzięki pobudzającym właściwościom tych tabletek byli w stanie dać elektryzujący występ. To mieszanka piosneki It's my life Bon Jovi z albumu Crush i Confessions Part II Usher'a z albumu Confessions. Część tańca z występu została wykorzystana w choreografii My Life Would Suck Without You. Tekst i tłumaczenie piosenki Finn: This ain't a song for the broken hearted//To nie jest piosnka dla złamanych serc No silent prayer for the faith departed//To nie cicha modlitwa dla ludzi słabej wiary Finn i Puck: And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd//Nie będę kolejną twarzą w tlumie You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud//Uslyszysz mój głos, kiedy to głośno wykrzyczę Finn (z New Direction - Chłopcy): (It's my life!)//To moje życie It's now or never//Teraz albo nigdy I ain't gonna live forever//Nie będę żył wiecznie I just wanna live while I'm alive//Po prostu chcę żyć, gdy jestem żywy (It's my life!)//To moje życie Artie (New Direction - Chłopcy): (These are my confessions)//To moje wyznania Just when I thought I said all I can say//Kiedy pomyślałem, to wszystko co mogę powiedzieć??? My chick on the side said she got one on the way//Moja dziewczyna na boku powiedziała, że ma dziecko w drodze (These are my confessions)//To moje wyznania If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all//Jeśli zamierzam to powiedzieć, muszę powiedzieć to wszystko Damn near cried when I got that phone call//Prawie płakałem kiedy dostałem ten telefon I'm so thrown, I don't know what to do//Jestem porzucony, nie wiem co zrobić But to give Part 2 of my//Ale wyjawię drugą część moich wyznań Finn z New Direction - Chłopcy: You better stand tall//Lepiej stój twardo When they're calling you out//Kiedy oni cię wywołają Finn i Artie z New Direction - Chłopcy: Don't bend, don't break//Nie popuszczaj, nie załamuj cię Baby, don't back down//Kochanie, nie załamuj się These are my confessions//To moje wyznania Finn (Artie z New Direction - Chłopcy): It's now or never//Teraz albo nigdy I ain't gonna live forever//Nie będę żył wiecznie (These are my confessions) I just wanna live while I'm alive//(To moje wyznania) Chcę żyć kiedy jestem żywy Artie i Finn (New Direction - Chłopcy): (It's my life)//To moje życie Just when I thought I said all I can say//kiedy myślałem, że powiedziałem już wszystko My chick on the side said she got one on the wa'y//Moja dziewczyna na boku powiedziała, że ma dziecko w drodze '(These are my confessions)// (To moje wyznania) Finn (New Directions - Chłopcy): I just wanna live while I'm alive!//Chcę żyć, kiedy jestem żywy (It's my life!)// (To moje życie!) Galeria Its-my-life.jpg Glee-its-my-life-confessions-part-ii.jpg Imaghgfkhgfes.jpg ItsMyLife-Confessions.png 4grvh3.gif Glee-boys-jpg.jpg NewNewDirectionsBoys.png Glee - It's My Life.jpg 1038150 1338060073458 full.jpg Glee-its-my-life.jpg Gleeguys.jpg Orig-3696401.jpg Its-my-life.jpg Glee-its-my-life-confessions-part-ii.jpg Imaghgfkhgfes.jpg Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Finna Hudsona Kategoria:Piosenki Mieszane Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Vitamin D